Insomnia
by GZBWY
Summary: "Mau memberi sedikit hadiah kepadaku Kibum? Kita sudah cukup lama tidak melakukan ini.." "Apa maumu?" Pair: Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum. NC YAOI. diketik kembali saat insom lagi-". RnR please? XD
1. Sweetest Name

**Insomnia**

Pair : Sibum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum)

Genre : Romance pastinya haha

Disclaimer : SJ belongs to SME punyanya wak Soo Man. Fic ini MURNI ide saya. Terinspirasi dari Insomnianya bang David.

Warning : NC YAOI. Sho-ai. OOC. Setengah EYD. Kalimat yang bingung. twoshoots. dan kawan kawan

**PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T WANT CARP WITH ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS FIC SPECIAL FOR:<strong>

**∙Luo HanSibum ∙cho seo ryun  
>and all of YOU! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam mungil disamping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, menandakan hari sudah berganti dan pagi akan menjelang.<p>

Ditempat tidur ukuran king size itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang kelihatan sudah terlelap tidur.

Kelihatannya..

Tapi sebenarnya dia belum tertidur, padahal tadi waktu di tempat syuting dramanya ia sudah merasakan badannya begitu pegal dan lelah sekali.

Ia pun terbangun lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan menghabiskannya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menutup matanya berusaha agar tertidur tapi nyatanya ia belum bisa tidur juga.

"Ayoo doong kenapa kau bertingkah sih? Cepat ngantuk biar aku bisa tidur.."

Siwon memijat dahinya perlahan berusaha agar dirinya cepat mengantuk lalu tertidur, diliriknya jam mungil disamping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 00:14

Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan disaat itulah terdengar suara telephone dengan nada yang dibuatkan spesial untuk sang kekasih, Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Yeoboseyo chagi? Tumben kau menghubungiku sepagi ini? Ada apa?"

"Eh-emm tidak apa-apa.. Kau belum tidur wonnie?"

"Tentu saja belum, kalau tidak mana mungkin telephonemu ku angkat.."

"O-oh iya yah.."

"Jadi? Kenapa menghubungiku? Pasti ada yang mau kau bilang"

"Tidak.. aku bosan dan lagi lagi aku insomnia.."

"Bilang saja kau rindu padaku.."

Kibum memblushing saat Siwon mengatakan hal tersebut walaupun dihadapannya tidak ada Kibum, Siwon tahu bahwa kekasihnya kini tengah memblushing ria. "Kau tahu saja.. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, tapi mana mungkin kan?"

"Mungkin saja, aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang.."

"Mwo? Tidak.. Jangan Wonnie.. nanti kau kenapa kenapa lagi.."

"Sudahlah, duduk manis dan tunggu aku disana.."

Siwon pun berdiri lalu meraih mantel juga kunci mobilnya lalu segera turun kebawah dan melesat menuju apartemen Kibum.

Ia bebas membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dijalanan Korea yang begitu sepi di pagi yang buta ini, tak sampai lima belas menit, mobil miliknya pun sudah terparkir di depan apartemen Kibum.

'Ting Tong..'

Kibum yang sedang menonton pun langsung membukakan pintu yang dipastikan bahwa yang datang tersebut adalah kekasihnya.

Ciuman hangat yang singkat dari Kibum pun menyambut kehadiran Siwon saat sang kekasihnya itu baru satu langkah memasuki apartemennya dengan pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Terima kasih sambutannya, bibirku jadi tidak dingin lagi karena cuaca luar.. tapi yang lain masih dingin loh.." Siwon melepas mantelnya lalu mencampakkan mantel itu ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Mesummu tidak berubah yah?" Kibum pun kembali duduk di depan televisinya.

"Loh? Apa yang mesum dari kata-kataku? Aku hanya bilang bagian tubuhku yang lain masih kedinginan karena cuaca luar, kurasa tidak adil bukan jika hanya bibirku saja yang kau hangatkan?" Jawab Siwon ditelinga Kibum yang sedang menatap serius ke arah televisi lalu berjalan ke arah ranjangnya yang berdekatan dengan televisi itu.

"Katanya kangen samaku.. tapi malah televisi yang dipelototin terus.."

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Kesini dong.."

"Aku mau kau menghangatkanku di tempat tidur sayang.."jawab Siwon membisik dari belakang sofa kemudian menggendong bridal Kibum dan mencampakkannya pelan lalu menindih tubuh itu.

"Siwon.. Televisinya belum dimatikan.."

"Terus apa peduliku? Kau tahu? Aku begtu merindukanmu chagi.." Bibir yang sudah dingin itu pun kembai menjadi hangat lasgi disaat Siwon menyatukan bibir mereka dan mengulumnya layaknya bayi yang sedang diberi susu.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku mengingatmu dengan hal seperti ini.." Ucap Kibum mencium pipi Siwon sekilas lalu memeluknya.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Aku menimpah tubuhmu.. Kibum.." Saat nama Kibum diucapkan, Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat ke telinga Kibum membuat yang punya merasa tergelitik.

"Biarkan.. Sebentar saja begini, Wonnie.." Seakan tidak mau kalah Kibum pun juga melakukan hal yang sama ditambah dengan menjilati cuping telinga Siwon.

Kibum pun memeluk Siwon dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut hitam miliknya itu. Dan tentu saja, pelukan mereka yang erat membuat badan mereka bersentuhan termasuk milik mereka yang sudah bergesekan.

"Wah.. udah ada yang bangun duluan nih hihi.." Ucap Kibum dan tertawa geli.

"Kau yang membuatku begin chagi.. dan tak seperti biasanya kau juga sudah terbangun.." masih dengan membisik, tangan Siwon mulai menuju ke milik Kibum.

"Apa meluknya sudah puas sayang?" Kibum pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk kecil.

Siwon melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar Kibum itu. "Sudah jam setengah dua.. dan mataku masih segar dan semakin segar karena melihatmu. Kita mulai saja yah biar mempersingkat waktu.."

Siwon pun memulainya dengan membuka kaos lengan pendek yang melekat ditubuhnya dan mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah. Setelah itu ia kembali wajahnya dengan Kibum, diulurkannya tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kibum dengan begitu perlahan.

"Kibum.." Malam mereka yang begitu sedikit pun segera dimulai dengan mengucapkan nama kekasihnya yang begitu manis..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Terima kasih buat reader/silent reader yang mau membaca fic saya! ^^ *bow*

Feels like insomnia a a aaa~ beneran ini fic dibuat gara-gara saya insom-_- ngetik jam satu lewat publish nya jam dua haha luar biasa-_-

Saya bosan! mau ngetik wonkyu lanjutan males~ jadi yah maafkan saya yah yang nunggu wonkyu harap bersabar #emangada?

oke kenapa chap ini begitu pendek satu alasan saya.

otak yadong saya lagi non aktif.

jadi yaaah masih rada kissu kissu doang~ chap depan deh baru bener bener NC mwahaha~ XD

yasudah ketimbang banyak bacot, please give me a riview~ comment flame~ what ever do you want! XD

seperti biasa ripiu saya terima kapan dan dimana pun~ ^^

* * *

><p>Gimme Love Love Love!<p>

Minnie Seongmin


	2. Beautiful Hangover

**Insomnia**

Pair : Sibum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum)

Genre : Romance pastinya haha

Disclaimer : SJ belongs to SME punyanya wak Soo Man. Fic ini MURNI ide saya. Terinspirasi dari Insomnianya bang David.

Warning : **NC YAOI**. Sho-ai. OOC. Setengah EYD. Kalimat yang bingung. twoshoots. dan kawan kawan

**PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T WANT CARP WITH ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS FIC SPECIAL FOR:<strong>

**∙Luo HanSibum ∙cho seo ryun  
>and all of YOU! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...Siwon pun memulainya dengan membuka kaos lengan pendek yang melekat ditubuhnya dan mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah. Setelah itu ia kembali wajahnya dengan Kibum, diulurkannya tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kibum dengan begitu perlahan.<em>

_"Kibum.." Malam mereka yang begitu sedikit pun segera dimulai dengan mengucapkan nama kekasihnya yang begitu manis.._

* * *

><p>Bibir Siwon pun mendekat dan akhirnya melekat sukses dibibir Kibum, dikulumnya pelan bibir tersebut yang semakin lama semakin bernafsu membuat Kibum mendesah dengan suara yang tertahan karena ciuman mereka.<p>

Siwon pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan saliva yang tercecer disudut bibirnya juga disudut bibir Kibum, dijilatnya dengan lidah saliva tersebut yang berhasil membuat wajah Kibum semakin memerah, semerah dengan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja?" Kibum memeluk leher Siwon dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau ingin to the point? Aku masih mau bermain-main dulu.." jawab Siwon sambil menggigit pelan cuping hidung Kibum.

"Waktu kita tinggal sedikit chagi.. Lihat sudah jam dua.. Kita juga butuh tidur walau satu jam.."

"Hmm, Baiklah.." Walau dibilangnya 'baiklah' tentu saja Siwon tetap mau bermain dulu dengan tubuh dibawahnya itu.

"Bisa kau buka kaosmu, atau mau kubukakan? Hmm?" Senyum mesum tercipta mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Terima kasih Choi Siwon.. tapi lebih baik aku sendiri yang melepaskannya.."

Kibum bangkit dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya lalu membuka baju kaos berwarna dark brown itu secara perlahan, ia tidak menyadari pria dibelakangnya sudah bersusah payah menelan ludah melihat kulit putih susu itu yang kini sudah terbebas dari bajunya.

Siwon mulai mendekati Kibum dan tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya tubuh Siwon menjilat punggung Kibum dari bawah hingga ke atas membuat Kibum merasa tergelitik sekaligus sedikit terangsang akibat ulahnya.

"Si-ehmmmm"

Belum lagi ia menoleh menghadap kebelakang dengan sempurna, Siwon sudah kembali menutup bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya yang sudah memerah akibat ciuman sebelumnya.

Sekedar ciuman biasa, Siwon kembali mendorong tubuh Kibum dan melanjutkan ciumannya yang berlanjut turun ke leher mulus Kibum.

Siwon memulai 'pekerjaannya' dengan menjilati leher Kibum secara keseluruhan membuat Kibum mulai menggeliatkan badannya. "Si-Siwon.. cepat-lah.. jangan membuang-enggh waktu.."

"Tunggu sebentar lah sayang, sudah lama aku tidak membuat tanda dilehermu yang begitu mulus ini" Seusai menjilati Siwon mulai mencium dan mengulum dibeberapa titik yang dianggapnya bisa membuat Kibum mendesah nikmat.

"Umm.. enghh Siwon.. Arghhh ahh.. engghhh arghhh.."

'Gotcha!' Setelah lima titik yang dibuat Siwon akhirnya ia menemukan titik sensitif dari Kibummienya itu, ia pun semakin mengulum mencium dan menggigit titik tersebut membuat Kibum mengeluarkan suara-suara surganya yang membangkitkan gairah Siwon. *LOL*

Setelah sekian menit Siwon berkutat dengan titik itu, ia pun melepaskan bibirnya dari leher tersebut dan menampakkan merah yang begitu kontras ditengah kulit putih bening itu. Ia segera membuka celananya yang sudah semakin menyempit saja karena suara-suara pembangkit nafsu yang dihasilkan Kibum saat dirinya tadi mengulum titik tersebut.

Kibum yang mulai ngos-ngosan dengan mata terpejam belum menyadari bahwa Siwonnya sudah polos sekarang, saat dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya ia terkejut melihat Siwon dan wajahnya seketika memerah, ia pun menyampingkan wajahnya agar mengalihkan tatapan mata Siwon yang sedang tersenyum mesum melihatnya.

"Kenapa chagi? Kok gugup gitu? Kitakan udah pernah melakukan ini, kamu juga udah pernah merasakan milikku.." Ingin rasanya Siwon tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Kibumnya itu saat baru menyadari dirinya sudah tidak memakai apapun.

"Berisik! Kau jangan membuatku tidak berselera disaat kita seperti ini" Kibum sangat yakin wajahnya sudah merah dengan sempurna saat ini, dengan wajah yang masih menyamping ia sedikit melirik Siwon yang ternyata masih tersenyum gak jelas dan menatapnya.

"Ah.. jadi kau sekarang sedang berselera gitu?" Pertanyaannya satu ini membuat merah diwajah Kibum semakin menjadi saja. Kibum segera menatap tajam Siwon yang sekarang sedang tertawa dengan puasnya, melihat Kibum yang sudah mulai ngambek membuat Siwon berhenti tertawa dan menyentuh dagunya lalu menatap lekat mata Kibum.

"Mau memberi sedikit hadiah kepadaku Kibum? Kita sudah cukup lama tidak melakukan ini.."

Disertai dengan senyum hangat yang begitu disukai Kibum membuat ia semakin larut dengan mata hitam milik Siwon. "Apa maumu?" Dan lagi sebuah pelukan diberikan Kibum membuat tubuh bersixpack itu kembali menimpah tubuhnya.

"Blow job?" Bisik Siwon dan menjilati dengan gerakan pelan ditelinga Kibum membuat Kibum merasa tergelitik lagi.

"Hanya itu?" Kibum sedikit mendorong tubuh Siwon karena ia mulai merasa sesak saat tubuh itu menimpah dirinya, dan dengan muka polosnya ia menjawab seakan mengatakan hal itu pekerjaan yang sangat gampang.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya mau kau sedikit saja melayaniku" Walaupun dibilangnya 'hanya itu' sebenarnya ia masih malu atau lebih tepatnya gugup untuk melakukan permintaan kekasih yang sudah setahun dipacarinya itu, Kibum sudah begitu lamaaa sekali tidak melakukan hal memalukan tersebut, dan pastinya tentu saja ia begitu gugup sekarang.

"Kapan?" tanyanya lagi berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"Tentu saja sekarang.. kau mau menunggu fajar terbit?"

Dan dengan segala keberanian yang dia punya ia pun mulai memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu, Siwon pun berbaring disebelahnya sedangkan dirinya mulai mendekatinya milik Siwon ke mulutnya dan mulai memasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit sampai semuanya sudah masuk ke mulut Kibum.

"Move now chagi.."

Kibum pun mulai mengeluar dan memasukkan milik Siwon secara perlahan dan kemudian selanjutnya semakin dipercepatnya gerakannya. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan segala rasa malu dan gugup yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mulut Kibum seakan sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran milik Siwon, walaupun sekarang pipinya terlihat begitu penuh dan menggembung, ia terlihat menikmatinya juga.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dengan kecepatan gerakan Kibum yang membuat Siwon mendesah nikmat, akhirnya Kibum mulai memperlambat gerakannya karena ia merasakan milik Siwon yang sudah berkedut-kedut dan tak selang semenit kemudian memuntahkan cairan putih kental, ia cukup kewalahan dan sibuk menelan cairan itu walau pada akhirnya mulutnya tidak sanggup menelan cairan itu secara bersamaan didetik itu juga.

Kibum pun mengeluarkan milik Siwon dari mulutnya dan menjilati sisa cairan yang tadi tumpah di perut Siwon, dijilatnya perut yang berkotak-kotak itu sampai bersih membuat Siwon kegelian sendiri merasakannya dan kembali membuat adiknya terbangun lagi.

"Baru juga sampai puncaknya.. udah bangun lagi, dasar!" seru Kibum dengan gerakan yang mulai nakal karena kini tangannya kirinya sudah hinggap dan meremas pelan hingga milik Siwon kembali benar benar bangun.

"Mulai sedikit nakal Kibum? Padahal baru setengah jam yang lalu aku melihatmu dengan wajah yang begitu memerah karena malu.."

"Kau yang memintaku bukan? Hadiah untukmu?" Kibum tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tatapan yang sedikit meremehkan Siwon. Kini senyum evil tercipta diwajahnya, dengan tatapan yang masih menatap Siwon ia mendekat dengan adik-yang-terbangun-itu lalu kembali memasukkan kedalam mulutnya walau hanya ujungnya saja, kemudian ia menggigit pelan ditambah dengan permainan lidah yang sukses dilakukannya sehingga membuat Siwon berteriak kencang dan mendesah nikmat serta mengeluarkan cairan pre-ejakulasinya.

Setelah cukup membuat Siwon terangsang kembali Kibum mengeluarkan miliknya itu dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya aku bakalan on the top nih? Boleh juga.." ujar Kibum dengan cengirannya.

Mendengar perkataan Kibum itu membuat Siwon yang sedang ngos-ngosan mengatur nafasnya langsung berdiri dari tidurnya dan mendorong tubuh Kibum sehingga ia kembali berada dibawah tubuh sang seme forever MWAHAHA~ #plak

"Top kau bilang? Silahkan berargumen seperti itu dimimpimu chagi.." Siwon pun kembali melumat dengan err-ganas bibir Kibum membuat ia benar-benar kehabisan persediaan oksigennya. Setelah itu Siwon pun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke puting Kibum yang sudah mengeras dan juga gundukkan dibawah sana yang tampaknya sudah begitu sesak.

Oke, Siwon sudah polos dan Kibum masih menggunakan celana pendek rumahnya.

Apakah itu adil? Tampaknya tidak, dan langsung saja tangan kanan Siwon beraksi membuka seluruh celana hingga diremasnya apa yang dicarinya yang kini sudah tidak terhalang celana lagi, sedangkan tangan kiri Siwon sibuk memelintir puting kiri Kibum dan puting kanan Kibum sendiri sedang 'dikerjai' Siwon.

Setelah puas bermain main dengan kedua puting Kibum juga bagian perutnya yang sudah memerah karena 'dilahap' Siwon, ia pun segera memulai acara utamanya.

"Kau bilang tadi to the point kan sayang? Karena sekarang sudah jam tiga, kita langsung tanpa pemanasan yah chagi.." Diangkatnya kedua kaki Kibum ke pundaknya dan mulai mendekatkan miliknya ke lubang Kibum.

"Ja-jangan Siwonnie.. Pemanasan dulu please.. Kumohon.."

"Tapi sudah jam tiga loh Kibummie.. Seperti yang kau bilang kita juga butuh tidur walau sejam.. tadi kebanyakan bermain sih, kau sendiri kan yang keenakan bermain?" dan tanpa tunggu lagi Siwon langsung memasukkan miliknya penuh secara mendadak membuat Kibum berteriak kencang seakan melihat monster yang begitu menakutkan.

"Siwon.. Jangan.. tu-tunggu-erghhAARRGGHHHHH.. AKKHHHARGHHHH.."

Untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit Kibum, Siwon pun mengajak bibirnya berciuman dan saling melumat, walaupun rasa sakit masih begitu terasa dibagian bawahnya tapi lama kelamaan ia sudah mulai merasa nyaman dan menikmati ciumannya.

"You can move now chagi.."

"Benarkah? Apa rasa sakitmu sudah hilang? Ah.. kenapa lubangmu begitu sempit sekali? Apa karena kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini?"

"Mungkin.. Ayo cepatlah bergerak sekarang.."

Siwon pun menggerakkan pinggulnya dimulai dengan perlahan, Kibum memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati permainan ini.

"Fas-faster.. Mo-more..Enghhh..Ummmhh" Dan beberapa menit kemudian Siwon pun mulai mempercepat gerakannya, semakin cepat dan cepat membuat Kibum mendesah dan mengeluarkan suara-suara surganya semakin kuat dan erotis. Ditengah Siwon yang sibuk dengan gerakannya, Kibum memegang miliknya yang begitu tegang dan mengocoknya sendiri.

"Ki-Kibum.."

"Siwonnie.. Enghh Argghh A-Akuu ARRGGHHH..."

Dan mereka pun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan putih susu itu secara bersamaan, Siwon mengeluarkannya dilubang Kibum sedangkan Kibum sendiri mengeluarkan begitu saja sehingga mengenai tubuh dan juga wajah Siwon.

Siwon terjatuh lemas disamping tubuh Kibum, ditariknya selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Siwon, cairanku mengenai wajahmu.." Kibum memiringkan wajahnya dan menjilati setiap cairan yang menempel diwajah Siwon. Dijilatnya pipi Siwon dahi juga dagu dan bibirnya, membuat Siwon kembali menariknya dan menciumnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Thanks chagi.. maaf aku sedikit kasar, sekarang tidurlah.." Ucap Siwon dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

Kibum pun membalas mengecup dahi Siwon kembali dan mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk segera tidur. Kali ini dia bisa langsung tertidur karena mendadak insomnianya hilang berkat kekasihnya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Terima kasih buat para readers/silent readers yang mau membaca fic ini! ^^ *bow*

Dipublish jam satu diketik dari jam sepuluh! Itu rekor baru bagi saya #bangga *plok plok*

Rasanya begitu penuh perjuangan menulis fic ratedm, padahal biasanya juga biasa aja. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yumu sedikit 'ergh' dengan ratedm *Pingsan*

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reply<strong>

HyukAimimi Fishy: Terima kasih chingu udah mau RnR fic ini! *bow* nah, apakah otak yadong ai sudah on saat membaca fic ini? #plak Omo? 1,5 jam? Jangan sering-sering loh chingu, gk bgus ntar buat kshatan O.o

Dinijinki: Terima kasih chingu udah mau RnR fic ini! *bow* iyanih ini kelanjutannya~ hope you like it!^^

Pitipita: Terima kasih chingu udah mau RnR fic ini! *bow* hoho iya tuh pada banyak yg bikin fic kyumin wonkyu XD nah ni udah apdet hehe hope you like it chingu~

Donidonita: Terima kasih chingu udah mau RnR fic ini! *bow* iya nih udah berubah jadi rated m mwahaha~ XD ini lanjutannya dataaang hope you like it chingu!^^

Bagi yang login Yumu balas lewat PM yah wokeeh? XD

* * *

><p>Nah, seperti biasa.. please give me a review, comment, flame or what ever do you want~ REALLY BIG THANKS FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A REVIEW XD ripiu saya terima kapanpun~ *loncatloncat*<p>

* * *

><p>Gimme Love Love Love<p>

Minnie Seongmin


End file.
